Personal care products such as razors and toothbrushes often include elastomeric portions, such as elastomeric gripping areas, to improve user comfort and to provide desirable aesthetic qualities.
When such products are stored in humid conditions, for example in a user's shower area, the elastomeric portions of the products may exhibit discoloration, which may be unattractive to the user.